onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bane Bane no Mi
Possible standard Layout Umm, just asking before anything but does the layout of this article look good? Can it be used as a basic standard layout for the rest of the Devil Fruit articles? It kinda looks like good setup. Plus it also pretty much differs from the one used in Arlong Park.Mugiwara Franky 14:35, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey thats a good attempt! Bravo! Hmmm... Lets use that for the DF layout page. One-Winged Hawk 14:49, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'd like to see strengths and weaknesses listen and describes ,like strengths and weaknesses then 2 sub-sections for Stregths and another for Weaknesses, each listing * Standard DF Weaknesses(Kairoseki and Sea Water) * Darkness Fruit(Yami Yami no Mi) *Water/getting wet for Crocodile's Suna fruit, ect. Then a description would go here explaining the weaknesses effects and details, of course standard DF weaknesses and such are left out since all DFs are effected the same way. Not sure if we want to make Yami Yami darkness fruit a "standard" weakness, since we don't know if there is a light fruit or sometihng that may be a bit less vulnerable to te effects. Even then, If only a couple fruits are exceptions to the Yami Yami fruit it's easier then adding a whole new thing in individually, but it is a different weakness that is rare since only 1 person really has it at a time, and also "fattens up" the article just a bit. Cody2526 23:45, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :::Umm, making two separate sub sections for strengths and weaknesses may not exactly work as a standard. The problem is that some Devil Fruits don't exactly have weaknesses that are specific to themselves. Take this fruit for instance. Due to lack of information and content, we can't fill in a weakness sub section with more than just one sentence. A subsection with small content may just be bad as an article with just one sentence. The best way we could go about this is we first fatten up a "Strengths and Weaknesses" section stating so and so. When the section is really big, that's when we divide it and apply the "Strengths" and "Weaknesses" subsections. :::Stating the Yami Yami fruit as a weakness in every Devil Fruit page may not exactly work. The problem is that we kinda need to see a scenario where the user of a specific fruit fares against a battle with Blackbeard so we could reference from in order to make it 100% true. This obviously can't work due to some fruits being Non-Canon and such. I mean could you see a battle between Eneru or even Apis against Blackbeard in the near future. There's also going to be alot of speculative statements if that's going to be a standard. I mean wouldn't it have soundedf speculative if we had stated that every Devil fruit except for Luffy's was weak against the Goro Goro Fruit. It's best we make the Yami Yami fruit's strength over the rest a standard Devil Fruit weakness since the guy said so himself. If there's a Light Devil or some type of fruit that is less vulnerable to it then just state it as a strength in it's page and such.Mugiwara Franky 11:34, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::::We KNOW as a fact that the darkness fruit weakens all other DF users when he touches them, therefore it's as big of a weakness as Kairoseki or the ocean, just more rare. Also I'd like to point out that larger DF sections should be split, but it's fine to combine them on smaller pages. And Luffy wasn't weakened by the Goro Goro fruit, he was the Goro Goro fruit's weakness. :::::Umm, what I kinda meant was "except for Luffy's every Devil Fruit was weak against the Goro Goro Fruit." Larger DF sections indeed should be split I agree but only when they become really big. :::::Blackbeard's fruit indeed does weaken the other Devil Fruits but there's still some unknown factors like to what degree and how for some Devil Fruits. Take the Bara Bara fruit, exactly what would happen if Blackbeard grabs one of Buggy's floating body parts. Does Buggy magnetically returns to the body part being held or does he start to bleed? It's indeed a big weakness and more rarer however it's best as a standard Devil Fruit weakness for now until we find about a Light Fruit or something. Mugiwara Franky 04:10, 24 January 2007 (UTC)